


Nothing About Us Is Normal

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Sterek Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Derek, Scott McCall (mentioned) - Freeform, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Stiles is kidnapped by a group of hunters. Thinking he has little chance of surviving he calls Derek. Little does he know Derek was already back in Beacon Hills and searching for Stiles.





	Nothing About Us Is Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. This was inspired by the prompt [found here](http://celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/159334663136/imagine-stiles-being-held-captive-somehow-he). If I missed any tags feel free to let me know. I haven't written in months so I was unsure how well I'd get back into it. Leave it to me to choose the day I took my last final for the quarter to decide to write again. Most of this was written pretty late last night and has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own.

It has been a week. A week of being held captive by rogue hunters and seemingly no way of escaping. By now the pack and his Dad had to know he was missing but that did little to ease Stiles’ worries. The hunters were getting restless, and angry. They had been counting on someone coming to his rescue days ago and with no sign of the pack they had been taking their anger and frustration out on Stiles even more. The last time the hunters were in the room Stiles had heard them talking about just killing him and leaving his body for the pack to find in hopes that they would seek revenge and give the hunters an excuse to kill them. 

So yeah, Stiles wasn’t liking his chances. The only upside is that Stiles has finally managed to get a hold of his phone. He knows his time is limited. The hunters could come back at any moment and kill him. In normal circumstances, he would call his Dad or Scott or anyone else in Beacon Hills that could find him in seconds but he knows he’s facing certain death. And right now, in this moment, the only person he wants to call is Derek. So he does. 

Stiles wasn’t expecting Derek to answer, just planning to leave him a voicemail. Derek does answer the phone though in his usual gruff voice, albeit a little bit panicked. Which doesn’t make sense. What could Derek have to be panicked about? Still, the sound of Derek’s voice leaves Stiles a little bit unprepared “Stiles? Hello? Are you there?”

Stiles takes a deep breath, gathering himself for what he’s about to say “Derek. I’m in danger and I can’t get free. Hunters have me and I’m pretty sure any minute they’re about to come back in here and kill me.” Derek starts to say something but Stiles cuts him off “No wait, just listen okay? I know there’s no way to get to me in time and if these are my final moments I just want you to know that every second I spent with you was all I ever wanted. I would never change anything about our time together. My only regret is never telling you the truth.” Stiles has to stop and take a deep breath, feeling his throat closing up a bit from the emotions that are threatening to break free “Derek, I don’t have much time. I just want you to know…” His phone dies, the call cuts out. Stiles bows his head and whispers “I just wanted you to know I love you.”

Stiles doesn’t let himself cry. He needs to be prepared for when the hunters come back. His chances might not be good but he sure as hell isn’t going to go down without fighting. 

A few minutes later the hunters come back in, grinning manically. “I hope you’ve said your prayers because I’m afraid these are about to be your last moments.”

Stiles glares at the hunters “Too bad I can’t get a better view other than your ugly faces before I die.” 

One of the hunter’s snarls and kicks Stiles a few times before another one pulls him off. Stiles isn’t sure why until he looks up and sees a gun being pointed right at him. Stiles has a second to be grateful that at least it might be over quickly before the gun is being fired.

XxXxX

“Stiles!”

The next thing Stiles is aware of is his name being shouted and his body shaking. But that can’t be right, one of the hunters shot him. He should be dead. Or close to it. The voice sounds oddly like Derek so maybe he is dead, or just hallucinating in his final moments.

Stiles opens his eyes and glances at where Derek is kneeling before him “I’m dead, aren’t I? I must be dead. There’s no way you could be here. You weren’t even in Beacon Hills”

“I got back a few hours ago. I came as soon as I heard you were missing. I’ve been looking for you ever since I got back.”

“Yeah well you might be here but it’s still not looking too good for me.”

Derek puts more pressure on the wound, looking between Stiles’ face and all the blood “Scott was right behind me with Melissa, we’re going to get you taken care of Stiles.”

“I hope that’s true because I’m not feeling the pain anymore and I’m pretty sure that’s not a good sign.”

He wants to say more. He should say more. But his head is feeling cloudy again and it’s hard to keep his eyes open. He’s pretty sure Derek is shouting his name again and he tries to listen to what the voice saying and stay awake. It’s hard to do though when everything feels so heavy. 

XxXxX

Stiles becomes aware of his surroundings slowly. For the second time that night he’s not sure if he’s alive or dead. Given the beeping machines and the familiar sounds and smells of the hospital Stiles truly hopes this is not what his after life would entail. 

Opening his eyes Stiles takes in his surroundings, his eyes landing on the familiar form of Derek Hale asleep in the chair next to his bed. So, Derek coming for him wasn’t a dream at least. But what was Derek doing back in Beacon Hills? Had Scott called him.

It’s not until Derek answers him that Stiles realizes he said that last part out loud "Actually, your Dad called me. He seemed to think I'd have a better time finding you than the others.”

"I guess he was right."

Derek opens his eyes and looks at Stiles, taking him in. Breathing. Alive. Safe. "He was. I was getting close to finding you before your call then after that... well I was pretty determined. You have no idea how worried the pack was about you. How worried _I_ was. Plus, I couldn't let you die without knowing what you were about to say."

Stiles stills at that "What?"

“What was it you were going to tell me? When you called? You said you wanted me to know something.”

Stiles looks at Derek, debating with himself whether he should tell him the truth. In the past he would have thought against it, but considering he came pretty close to dying a few hours ago he just can’t bring himself to lie anymore. Plus, this Derek seems different, Stiles isn’t as afraid of having his throat ripped out as he would have been. “I was going to tell you that I love you.”

Derek laughs and shakes his head “You idiot. You couldn’t have told me you loved me like a normal person? You had to do it when you’re bleeding out?”

“Yeah well, nothing about the two of us has ever been normal”

“True.” Derek smiles, taking Stiles’ hand in his own “For what it’s worth, I love you too.”

Stiles grins, lacing his fingers through Derek’s “Good to know. Once I’m out of his hospital bed I have so many plans for the two of us. But considering I can barely move without being in pain that will have to wait.”

“We have time. I’m not going anywhere Stiles, at least not without you.”

Stiles studies Derek, taking in his relaxed posture and easy smiles. Being away from this place seems to have been good for him. "You're different. More calm. Relaxed. Happier even."

Derek shrugs and gives Stiles one of those smiles again. "I am. I needed some time to work things out and I couldn't do that here. Too many painful memories. But once I found someplace I liked I started seeing a therapist. A supernatural therapist, I guess you could call her. And yes, they do exist. Talking about everything helped."

“Did being away help too?”

“It did.”

Stiles looks up from where he had been studying their hands to find Derek watching him “Do you think it could help me?”

“I do.” 

Derek nods but it’s not him that answers. Stiles looks to the doorway to see his Dad leaning against it, studying the two of them. Derek had to have known the Sheriff was there but didn’t seem too bothered by it. 

“You want me to leave?”

John pushes himself off the door and takes the seat next to Derek. “Of course I don’t want you to leave, Son. I would miss you like crazy if you did. But I also love you enough to know that getting away from this place would do you some good. Derek agrees.”

Stiles looks between Derek and his Dad trying to work out what this means “Were you two discussing me?”

Derek actually laughs at that but quickly recovers when he sees the look on Stiles’ face “Stiles, John has giving me weekly updates on everything that’s been going on ever since I left. He even had to talk me out of coming back a few times too, when things got bad here.”

“We both thought it would be best for you if you got away from this place.” The Sheriff says, taking over for Derek “But Derek thought it would be best if you came to that decision yourself.”

Stiles wants to be angry that they were discussing him behind his back, but he knows they were doing it for the right reasons. Plus, he’s still too tired to put up much of a fight about it. “I still can’t believe you two were talking behind my back but I can I appreciate that you were just looking out for me. So, what now?”

“Now we let you rest up. Then once you’re discharged you and Derek and I will have dinner and discuss the best way to go about this.”

Stiles nods and closes his eyes. As he’s drifting off he feels Derek squeeze his hand. This whole thing seems surreal to him. A few hours ago he was being held captive by hunters and now he’s talking about leaving down with Derek. He takes a moment to picture how the dinner with him, Derek, and his Dad will go and laughs quietly too himself.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing Der, just picturing the three of us having dinner and discussing normal things rather than supernatural business. And you know, you and my dad being on a first name basis. Life is weird.”

He hears Derek laugh and knows they’re both probably shaking their heads at him. He feels stubble and a pair of lips touch his forehead briefly and then Derek whispers in his ear “Go to sleep Stiles. We’ll talk more when you wake up.”

So Stiles sleeps, knowing that he’s safe with Derek and his Dad watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I will figure out a proper way to wrap things up but today is not that day apparently. Thanks for reading. Kudos/comments make my day. You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
